El Intercambio
by Johnny Ficker
Summary: Se supone que solo tenia que ser un intercambio normal y corriente, que podría salir mal? (One-Shot)


**Intercambio (Inspirado en hechos reales.)**

…

 **-** A ver, déjame ver si entendí, quieres que te de mis especias, 4 caballos, y 5 piezas de mis recursos de metal, 5 baldes de petróleo, y 3 de Uranio… por 60 monedas y unas naranjas.

-Correcto, ¿qué te parece?

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-Vamos, que tiene de malo hacer un intercambio? Es bueno para los dos.

No, no era broma.

-Mira, Elizabeth, en verdad yo…

-Vamos, que puede salir mal?

Si, hablaba en serio.

Desde sus comienzos, Napoleón de Francia había tenido muy buenas relaciones con Elizabeth de Inglaterra. Los dos se habían ayudado uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, peleado contra invasores barbaros, explorado el nuevo mundo, derrotado a los malvados Mongoles provenientes de Nueva Australia, y haciendo una alianza junto con Estados Unidos del Sur y La republica China en Europa. Si, los dos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, aun teniendo sus diferencias.

Pero había un solo problema: Inglaterra y su hostilidad a la hora de hacer un intercambio. ¿De donde salía tal hostilidad? Nadie sabía exactamente.

Hubo una vez en donde los zulúes habían rechazado un intercambio con Inglaterra, nadie volvió a escuchar de ellos en los próximos turnos.

Noruega, al querer intercambiar un poco de mármol, casi termina siendo una víctima de la ira de Inglaterra, de no haber sido por la intervención de los franceses ya estaría perdida.

Pero la cosa se puso seria cuando los ingleses invadieron la pequeña nación de Polonia, solo por haber rechazado un intercambio de fronteras libres por 30 monedas. Polonia tenía una buena razón para hacer aquello.

Ahora, aquí estaba, frente a frente con su aliado, haciendo un intercambio que Napoleón intentaría terminar pacíficamente.

-¿Que dices, aceptas?

La respuesta era más que obvia.

-No, gracias de todos modos.

Hubo un silencio total por unos segundos.

-¿A qué te refieres con… No?

-Significa que no, no haremos el intercambio.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Sabes que tan valiosos son los recursos que tengo? ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo me costó hacerme con todo eso? ¿Y ahora vienes a pedirme todo eso por unas 60 monedas y unas insignificantes naranjas? Puede cambiar cualquier cosa, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo un ''No.''

Napoleón había sido firme con su respuesta, estaba seguro que la reina entendería y se iría de una vez.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Se perderá de todas las ventajas de mis recursos.

¿No podía esto terminar de una buena vez?

-Esos recursos no me interesan en este momento, gracias de todos modos, ahora por favor puede ir-

-¿Está rechazando mi oferta? Como se atreve?!

-Pero que pasa, si yo no…

-Le debería dar vergüenza!

La reina rápidamente se retiró del lugar enojada, pero no sin antes dejar un mensaje.

-Me lo pagara bien caro!

…

¿Que fue lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Fue eso una amenaza? ¿Acaba de amenazar a su mejor aliado… por un intercambio rechazado? Probablemente no haya sido nada. Al fin todo había terminado, no había que preocuparse. Después de todo, Inglaterra estaba en buenas relaciones con Francia. ¿Que podía salir mal?

* **Unos turnos después***

Londres estaba en llamas, los soldados Franceses marchaban en las calles, los tanques entraban a la ciudad, y la artillería no dejaba de disparar. Como es que por un solo tratado de paz rechazado había acabado todo así? Primero había llegado la denuncia, después la hostilidad, y después siguió la declaración de guerra y los ataques… y todo por 60 monedas y unas naranjas. Años de paz, cooperación, ayuda, y amistad… todo para llegar a esto?

Napoleón se encontraba cerca de la ciudad, listo para ordenar un nuevo ataque, hasta que Elizabeth pidió reunirse con él para poder hablar sobre el tratado de paz.

La paz, eso era algo que Napoleón había querido durante todos esos turnos, y ahora estaba cerca de cumplirse. Cuanto esperaba que todo volviera a ser como en los viejos tiempos, cuanto esperaba poder regresar a ser amigos con aquella reina, cuanto esperaba seguir haciendo intercambios que beneficien, cuanto esperaba que-

-Empezare el tratado de paz si me das 5 caballos, 8 barriles de petróleo, 5 de Uranio, 10 piezas de tus recursos de metal, y una de tus ciudades, y yo a cambio te doy 60 monedas, unas naranjas, y botellas de vino.

…

Napoleón ordeno a su ejército avanzar y destruir todo.

Para el siguiente turno, la ciudad de Londres ya era propiedad de Francia.


End file.
